Another Nichol
by brodyfan
Summary: Kirsten's niece from New York comes to live with the Cohens after she is left orphaned, can she cope with her new life? Set second season. My first fanfic, read and review and I will update.
1. Chapter 1

Aleks is startled awake from a sound sleep, through tired eyes she vaguely makes out the silhouette of a man in front of her . She blinks a few times and sees that it is an old crippled man, he's pointing toward her feet with a scowl on his face. Aleks quickly sits up causing her head to spin, the man plops down next to her. She yawns deeply and takes a huge whiff of the sickly stale air, which quickly reminds her of where she is. The sights and sounds were all too familiar, it gave her the chills. As she scans her surroundings she finds that every seat in the room was being occupied, many people were forced to stand and wait. There seemed to be tension in the air, people were fighting over places to sit, babies were crying and kid's whining. Aleks knew she had to get out of there for awhile, maybe get something to eat.

As she made her way down the bustling hallway she realizes the surgery should be over by now. She glances at her watch, it was 9 am, she had slept for 2 hours. She knew recovery would take at least another hour, so with her stomach rumbling she takes the familiar route directly to the cafeteria. As much as Aleks hated hospitals, they had become oddly comforting to her. At least she could rest assured her Mother was being cared for.……………but she prayed this would be their last trip to the OR.

The food was bland, Aleks had to force down the breakfast burrito of slimy egg, fatty bacon and fake cheese. She knew she had to get something in her stomach though, at least so the coffee wouldn't make her sick. The last few days she had lived on caffeine, sleeping only 4 or 5 hours a night while her mom was in the hospital. Before she headed back to the waiting area she ordered another latte to-go.

Two hours crept by slowly, Aleks looked up at the clock for the 100th time and couldn't take it any longer. She threw the _People _magazine carelessly back on the table and stood up. As she made her way up to the reception desk once again she felt irritated and determined.

"When can I see my mom?" she asks with a harsh tone.

"Honey, we are very busy as you can see………." the receptionist begins.

"I have been here for 5 hours, she's been out of surgery for 3. I need to see her now!" her voice is full of anger.

With a sigh the lady complies, "what's her name? I'll check on her status." she tells her who she is and the familiar name resonates with the stubborn lady. It's always the same, once they find out that her mom happens to be a prominent politician, they suddenly are much more accommodating.

"Oh, well a doctor will be right out to help you miss" she smiles. Yeah, right. Aleks knows the routine and settles back down to catch the news that just came on.

An hour later a doctor finally emerges, his face looking tired, but hard to read. Aleks braced for bad news, please say it worked , she thought. She could have never prepared for the news she was about to hear. The doctor began to explain the circumstances, but before he finished, she knew what had happened. She froze, her mind racing. It's not possible, she thought, they had the wrong person. Her mother could not have died in surgery, she was a survivor. All Aleks could do is stare blankly at the doctor, she was too numb to cry, she really wanted to scream. Life as she knew it was over, her mom was dead.

_Senator Karmen Nichol dies Friday, December 17th during surgery to remove a cancerous tumor. Nichol had been living with stomach cancer for the last ten years of her life. Loved ones hoped the surgery would be her last, and the cancer would be gone. While it did turn out to be her last surgery, it ended unexpectedly tragic………._

Aleks threw down the copy of _New York Times _and fought back tears. She was resentful and couldn't finish the article. She had spent the last couple days depressed, hiding out in her room in the hotel suite. She stayed there with her grandfather and aunts who had flown out for the funeral. During the ceremony she broke down completely, unwilling to let go of her mother, who was her best friend. Now she was at the airport and all she could think about was how pathetic it was that people would talk about her mom's death as merely a political loss. The media barely mentioned that she left behind a daughter, who is now an orphan. Aleks just wanted to disappear, she had lost the only real family she ever had. Now she was forced to fly across the country to live with her aunts' family, strangers to her.

Aleks had met her aunt Kirsten, uncle Sandy and their son, her cousin Seth, once before. She was six years old when her mom took her to California for Christmas so she could meet her relatives. Her grandpa Nichol had come to New York every other year in the past, but the visits were always awkward. Kirsten and Karmen had grown apart living different lives on opposite sides of the country. Karmen raised her only child by herself in the city, Aleks' dad had died before she was born.

Aleks sat nervously in the back seat of the car, looking out the window at her new home. Sandy had picked them up at the airport, smiling genuinely to greet her but with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well…….welcome home, Aleks!" Sandy cheerfully breaks the silence. She opens the door and steps out cautiously, taking it all in. The house was familiar from her visit, she remembered how much bigger it was then her New York apartment. She was struck by the pleasantly cool southern California evening, such a contrast from the bone-chilling cold she was used to in the winter. It suddenly hits her that she won't be back there for a long time, she was in the O.C. now….. for good.

As she steps inside she sees that the house was all decorated, ready for Christmas to arrive. The tree and the lights, it all just made her sad instead of cheerful, she was in no mood for celebrating. Yet the mood in the house was warm and welcoming, that made her feel a little better.

"Please sweetie, make yourself at home" Kirsten says gently, "take a seat and I'll make you a cup of cocoa, or do you prefer tea? you don't drink coffee do you?" she went on.

Aleks gives a little smile, "Cocoa's fine……….I'm sick of coffee". She doesn't mention that she's been downing 5 lattes a day for the last week.

"Well, I think the boy's should be here soon…………" Kirsten was interrupted as Seth comes bouncing in singing Christmas carols. He presents the take-out bags he was carrying and places them on the counter with a bow to his mother. "Seth, don't be rude….say hi to your cousin Aleks" she points to the table where the girl sat.

He looks over, "Aleks! Long time no see, come here and give your favorite cousin a hug". Aleks stood up, confused but grateful for Seth's goofy confidence.

"Seth, where's Ryan?" Kirsten asks, realizing that someone was missing.

"Let's see, well he said he was going to "get ready" for dinner, which I am hoping means he'll put on some deodorant, for all our sake." Seth continues, "because we all know Ryan is not one to put on a suit for a family dinner". He goes on "he might even change his shirt if he's feeling extra generous…."

Kirsten interrupts, "ok Seth, that's enough. Aleks' going to think you're a nut-case" she glances over at her anxious looking niece.

"It's best she knows the truth right from the start" Ryan adds as he strides into the kitchen wearing a fresh button-down shirt and jeans.

"Ryan! This is my niece Aleks" Kirsten says as she leads him over to introduce them. "We just got in from New York, as you know, she'll be staying with us now".

"Yeah, great……….it nice to meet you Aleks" Ryan cordially shakes her hand, and then takes a seat at the counter.

"Aleks, you know about Ryan don't you?" Kirsten had forgotten to mention him since she was so used to him being part of the family. "He came to live with us last year, his room is the pool house ………..still" she turns to Ryan with well-meaning glare.

Aleks heard about Ryan from her mom, who mentioned that the Cohen's had taken in a kid from a broken home in Chino. Now, she was convinced that she was also being rescued from a 'broken home', or really no home at all. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost forgot she was asked a question. "Yeah, I know about him" she quickly added, hoping she didn't sound rude.

Just then Sandy comes in with a huge grin. "I'm starving, what you say, shall we eat?" Everyone eagerly agrees and they all settle at the table.

"I'm sure Ryan would be happy to help you adjust, maybe show you around Newport." She turns to Ryan, "you should introduce Aleks to the kids at harbor, I bet Marissa and Summer would love to meet her". Ryan nods and smiles.

Aleks' mind was wandering, "what's harbor?', she asks innocently. She wanted to be polite by keeping up with the conversation , but her thoughts was really elsewhere.

"Oh, of course, that's the high school you'll be attending this spring along with the boys, it's a great school, I think you'll like it." Kirsten tries to sound enthusiastic.

The last thing Aleks wanted to do is go back to school, but she knew she had no choice. "Right, great" she says unenthusiastically. She felt sad and tired. All she wanted to do is go to bed and hope that tomorrow would be a better day. She sat quietly, picking at her food and observing her new family as they joked and laughed happily. As much as she felt resentful that they could be happy when she felt so bad, it gave her a little hope that everything would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. I will update as much as possible as long as you all are still interested. I am very busy with school, but I enjoy writing so I will find time. Enjoy.**

The sun shines bright greeting another beautiful day in Orange County. The air was crisp that morning, it was a refreshingly cool 60 degrees. A cold day by Southern California standards, but would be the envy of the rest of the country in the dead of winter. The Holidays had come and gone and school was starting once again. It was a new year, a fresh start for everyone, but especially for the new girl in town.

"Aleks" the whisper of her name was enough to stir her from a light slumber. "Hey, I just wanted come warn you before Seth gets up" Ryan says through the crack in the door. "He told me last night he was planning a "surprise" to wake you up for school this morning".

"Thanks Ryan" she croaks in her early morning "I need more sleep" voice. Ryan nods and slips out as Aleks musters up enough energy to pull herself out of bed. She was grateful for the warning but was so exhausted that it was hard for her to be happy about being waken up, no matter how thoughtful the gesture. She had laid awake all night nervous about starting Harbor the next day, finally falling asleep at 4 am. She glances at her alarm clock, it was 7 am. Just great, she thought, she would start her first day of school on a measly 3 hours of sleep.

Aleks couldn't believe Christmas had passed and winter break had come to an end so quickly. It seemed like yesterday that she had arrived in Newport and spent her first night in her new room. She was pleasantly surprised with how easy it was to adjust to living with the Cohen's. She really did feel like part of the family right away. Yet there was still an emptiness inside of her that had been there since she first heard the terrible news. It was a comfort for her though, to know that she had not forgotten her mother.

Aleks had now been formerly introduced to the community. She attended the Newport Group sponsored Christmas Party, if not with a little reluctance. She had become acquainted with the notorious Julie Cooper along with Marissa, who she then discovered was Ryan's girlfriend. She also met Seth's girlfriend Summer, that's when it became clear to her that she would be left out of the gang. Not only would she be the only one without a boyfriend, but she was more than a year younger then the rest of them. Still, Marissa and Summer insisted they take her on a tour, but that really just meant go shopping. Which turned out to be a great chance for her to buy "Christmakkuh" gifts for the family. She hadn't taken to the idea at first, but with Seth's enthusiasm it grew on her fast and she began to enjoy the made up holiday. On Christmas morning she woke up feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks.

"Man, you ruined it Ryan" Aleks hears Seth's voice as she shuffles down the stairs. "I had it all planned out, she would have crapped her pants………oh Aleks, hey" He tries to sound casual when he spots her in the entrance to the kitchen.

"I heard you Seth, sorry" she says casually as she heads straight to the fridge.

"Yeah, I was just kidding…….I wouldn't have really done anything, you know that right?" Seth attempts to get off the hook.

"Don't worry, just stay out of my room or your dead….." Aleks is cut off as Sandy comes in after his morning surf.

"So who's killing who this morning?" He asks sarcastically. "Now come on let's all get along, today's a big day for Aleks" he turns to her "what do you think? Are you ready to meet your fate, to take on the powerful evil force of Harbor High?" Aleks rolls her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Yeah Dad, save it, your not funny" Seth assures his father. Ryan just shakes his head and laughs into his bowl of cereal.

Kirsten is the last to come downstairs, she joins the family in the kitchen dressed flawlessly as usual. She heads right to the brewed pot of coffee and pours herself a big mug. "Ok boys, your going to take Aleks and make sure she knows where to go, she has to meet with Dr. Kim before she goes to class" Kirsten's not finished "Then after school, you will take her directly home, I want to make sure things go well on her first day" she sternly informs her two boys.

"God Mom, like we would just ditch her or something………" Seth starts defensively before Ryan saves him.

"What Seth means" Ryan glares at his brother, "is that of course we will help Aleks, and get her home safe and sound in a timely manner" he clarifies for his foster mom. Ryan is always the one to resolve conflict between Seth and Kirsten.

"Ok, well you kids have a great day and Aleks, remember to call if you need anything, do you have my office number on your cell phone?"

"Yes, don't worry Kirsten, I'll be fine" Aleks tries to console her worried aunt. She acts casual hoping she is successfully hiding her nerves.

Sandy says his goodbyes as he heads out the door. Kirsten follows shortly flashing one last Mom look to remind them that she's serious, they better not screw up. The kid's reluctantly head out the door last, none of them in a great hurry to get to school.

After Dr. Kim gave her lecture about keeping good grades, going to class and making friends with the right crowd, she asked if Aleks had done any extracurricular activities at her old School. Without hesitation, Aleks explained that she was an avid runner and had been on her school's track team since sixth grade. Aleks had the ideal runners body. She was tall, about 5'8", with long, toned legs and a slim body. So it was clear to Dr. Kim that she was likely a good athlete that could be valuable to the school. She insisted that Aleks attend the first track meeting coming up, adding that it would help her meet friends and become involved in the school. Aleks agreed, having planned to do so anyway. With that she was sent off to class.

The first thing Alex noticed when they pulled up to Harbor, was how different she looked then the other girls, all with blonde hair and preppy summer dresses. Aleks had to wear a uniform in New York at her small K-12 catholic school. She had been there all her life and wasn't used to choosing an outfit for school. That morning she put on a pair of casual Calvin Klein jeans and leather clogs, and a dark-brown cropped military jacket. Her brown hair was in a simple twist and she had brushed on a touch of mascara and lip gloss. That was how she dressed when she went to a coffee shop or bookstore back home, things were much different here, she realized.

Her classes were ok, much less challenging then what she was used to. She spent lunch with 'the gang" but felt embarrassed when kids walked by and stared at the out-of-place new girl. Tomorrow she would get new clothes, she noted, and couldn't wait until the day was over. She didn't make any new friends that day, and had a feeling that she wouldn't have anything in common with them anyway. As promised, Ryan took her home after school only to turn around and take off to meet Marissa. Seth stayed behind to find Summer, but told Aleks that didn't mean he was ditching her and to make sure she was clear on that. Aleks didn't care, she just wanted to escape that place as fast as she could. Sandy was right, it was an evil force and she couldn't imagine going back again, she hated that school.

**Ok, I know this chapter is a little slow but it will pick up soon. I just wanted to give some more background and set the scene for the drama to come. Next chapter will have more dialogue and interactions between the characters. Let me know what you think, and I will gladly accept any suggestions. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Aleks storms out of the front entrance of the building and runs through the manicured lawn to get away from the school grounds. She had to escape before the other kids came out and before Ryan or Seth spotted her. Her second day at Harbor proved to be worse then the first, it wasn't the other students that bothered her as much as her perverted P.E. teacher. The last thing she needed was some pathetic athletic coach hitting on her, she was definitely switching out of that class.

Aleks walked briskly down the road toward the bay, she needed to be alone and didn't want to go home yet. In New York when she was upset she would go for a run and that always made her feel much better. Afterwards she would go to her favorite café in Greenwich Village, it was like all her problems melted away after a few hours of reading a good book and sipping a hot chai latte. She missed her home, she missed her Mom and her friends and her school. Could she ever be happy again?

"You running away or something?" she turns around to see a black jeep next her, inside was an attractive young man with dark hair and a goatee.

"Why do you ask?" she replies looking away.

"It's not often you see a girls such as yourself walking around alone out here" he tells her kindly, "you go to Harbor?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because I'm not from here, I'm new in town" he continues to follow her in his jeep.

"Oh well now I feel much better…….." Aleks begins to walk faster.

"You are too" he interrupts, "you're from New York I mean"

She stops suddenly and turns to face him, "how do you know that? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out" he says calmly, "Aleks right? You're in my sister's trig class" she looks confused so he goes on. "I picked her up from school yesterday and I saw you waiting for your ride. You looked different then the other girls so I asked Jamie if she knew you. She said she sat next to you in math class and that you were from New York." he finally pauses for a response.

"Sorry, I didn't notice her………Jamie I mean" he had gotten her interest now, there was something charming about this guy. "So where are you guys from then?"

"Philly originally, but we moved here from Seattle this summer…………..I tell you what, where you headed? I'll give you a ride" he says confidently.

Aleks agrees only because her backpack is killing her, she would never take a ride from a stranger in Manhattan, but she was in Newport after all. She climbs in and they take off.

"By the way, I'm Jay" he sticks out his hand cordially. Aleks shakes it but remains silent.

"Where'd you say you were going" he asks again.

"I don't really know, anywhere but home or school, any suggestions?

"I was just going to grab a bite at the crab shack before I pick Jamie up from her tutoring, care to join me, my treat?" Jay offers.

Aleks was hungry since she had spent lunch time on the treadmill, trying to run off some steam after gym class. There was something really likeable about Jay, he was different then the other guys in Newport. "I am kind of hungry" she says, " do you promise your not a stocker?" she smiles at her half joking question.

"I promise" he assures her and returns a smile.

Aleks jumps out of the jeep and waves goodbye to Jay. This guy had to be too good to be true, she thought as she walked up the driveway. He was kind, totally cute and had a car, nineteen wasn't too old for her was it? Aleks would be 16 this spring and she was definitely mature for age. She was lost in her thoughts when Kirsten opened the front door to let her in.

"Aleks, where have you been? The boys said they couldn't find you after school, and no one could reach you on your cell. We were so worried……." Kirsten looks upset.

"I'm fine, I was with a friend, I guess I had my cell phone off, sorry" She starts to walk away assuming her aunt was done with her.

"Wait a minute" she stops "you need to tell us if you want to go out after school, call Sandy or I and let us know. It's not ok to just disappear, something could of happened to you"

"Kirsten, relax, It's only 7 o'clock" she says defensively, "I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself". Aleks' mom never got home until 9 or 10 at night, and she was free to do what she wanted after school. She didn't understand why Kirsten was being so protective.

"Look honey, why don't you have some dinner" Kirsten begins to take out the leftovers, "we can talk about it later".

"No, it's ok, I already ate" Aleks says and hurries up the stairs to her room.

She shoves her door closed and flies onto her bed, stuffing her face in her pillow she begins to cry. She wasn't mad, she had just become overly sensitive lately, the smallest thing would bring her to tears. It was so unfair, she thought, why was life so hard on her? She felt more defensive now then usual, like she didn't want any one else acting like her parent. She hoped Kirsten wouldn't get in the way of her potential social life, after all she has been lonely without a boyfriend. The only good thing that has happened to her since coming to Newport was meeting Jay. She had to see him again somehow, she thought. Then she remembered his sister Jamie in her trig class, she could introduce herself and make friends with her. Finally things started to look up for Aleks, she had something to look forward to now.

**This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that. It's a busy week for me but I wanted to at least post one more chapter before the weekend. Anyway, I have some ideas about little twists in the story, but once again I accept suggestions. If anyone has something in mind they want to see happen then please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
